The metallothioneins are a family of cysteine-rich, low molecular weight proteins (e.g., having a molecular weight (MW) ranging from 3500 to 14000 Da). Metallothioneins have the capacity to bind both physiological (e.g., Zn, Cu, Se) and xenobiotic (e.g., Cd, Hg, Ag,) heavy metals through the thiol groups of their cysteine residues, which represents nearly 30% of its amino acidic residues. Metallothionein proteins participate in the uptake, transport, and regulation of zinc in biological systems. The zinc binding sites are typically cysteine-rich, and often bind three or four zinc ions. In some metallothioneins, histidine residues also participate in zinc binding and in the determination of the metal/binding preferences. By binding and releasing zinc, metallothioneins regulate zinc levels within the body. Metallothioneins carry zinc ions from one part of a cell to another. In this way, the metallothioneins become key components of the zinc signaling system in cells. This system is particularly important in the brain, where zinc signaling is prominent both between and within nerve cells. It is also believed to be important for the regulation of the tumor suppressor protein p53.
Cysteine residues from metallothioneins can capture harmful oxidant radicals such as hydroxide radicals. From this reaction, cysteine is oxidized to cystine, and the metal ions bound to cysteine are liberated to the media. Zn released in this way can activate the more metallothioneins. This mechanism has been proposed to be an important mechanism in the control of the oxidative stress by metallothioneins.
The effect of ultraviolet radiation on metallothionein activity has been reported in several ways. Yamada et al. reported that three different cultured human skin-derived cell lines irradiated with monochromatic ultraviolet (UV) rays at 280 nm exhibited inhibition in the synthesis of synthesis of metallothioneins when induced by Cadmium, Zinc or dexamethoasone. (see Yamada, H., Murata, M. Suzuki, K., Koizumi, S., Ultraviolet irradiation increases the sensitivity of cultured human skin cells to cadmium probably through the inhibition of metallothionein gene expression, Toxicol. Appl. Pharmacol. 200: 251-257 (2004)). It has also been reported that metallothionein-null mice exhibit reduced tolerance to UVB injury.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0071780 to Dubois et al. (“Dubois”) describes a personal care composition comprising a “perfume booster accord,” which is said to be a perfume composition that comprises at least two high odor value materials, which improve the perceived odor intensity of a traditional fragrance. Cis-6-nonenol is listed as a suitable material for inclusion in the perfume booster accord. There is no disclosure of the anti-aging benefits of cis-6-nonenol.
PCT Patent Application Publication WO2004/86866 to Cawdell et al. (“Cawdell”) describes a system for controlling insects, which system includes a substrate in the form of an elongate tape having thereon a plurality of target zones spaced apart at predetermined intervals along a first surface of the substrate, each target zone including an insect attractant and/or an insect control agent. Cawdell states that typically, in one embodiment, the interval along the continuous tape between each target zone is coated with an adhesive material. The adhesive material is said to be used to aid the attachment of the product to a crop. Alternatively, the interval along the continuous tape between each target zone is said to be of an abrasive material or a material which promotes friction between the tape and the crop. Cawdell lists numerous examples of attractants including Z-6-nonenol and E-6-nonenol.
PCT Patent Application Publication WO2001/94438 to Zander et al. (“Zander”) describes urethane compounds which release organoleptically active aromatic alcohols, a method for producing said urethane compounds, and use thereof in cosmetic, glue, paint and plastic compositions, and cleaning product, softener, washing-up and dishwasher detergent compositions. Zander describes one embodiment where the urethane compounds have the formula R[—NH—C(═O)—OR′]n where n=1, 2, 3 and R is derived from aliphatic, alicyclic or aromatic mono-, di-, or tri-isocyanates with 1 to 30 carbon atoms. Zander states that R′ is derived from an alcohol having the formula R′OH, which may be selected from a group consisting of numerous alcohols including cis-6-nonenol, 5-ethyl-2-nonanol, 6,8-dimethyl-2-nonanol, and 2,2,8-Trimethyl-7(8)-nonen-3-ol.
PCT Patent Application Publication WO2001/28327 to Light et al. (“Light”) describes bisexual attractants for lepidopterous insect pests isolated from pears or apples, a method for monitoring and control of codling moth and other species of Lepidoptera comprising a lure and kill, mating disruption or mass trapping strategy, and a method of using a formulation containing the bisexual attractants with or without an insecticide and/or pheromone for control of the insect pests. Light states that the attractants will preferably have the formulae:
where R and R1 are —CH3, —CH2CH3 or CH2CH2CH3. Light also lists numerous examples of pheromones including (Z)-6-nonenol and (E)-6-nonenol.
Japanese Patent Application Publication JP2002-97291 to Ouchi et al. (“Ouchi”) describes a fragrant ingredient from a melon capillary root produced by the transduction of a microorganism gene into melon tissue. The fragrant ingredient is said to be obtained by the transduction of the microorganism gene into melon tissue to induce the capillary root and by culturing the induced melon capillary root to produce the fragrant ingredient itself. Ouchi reports that the fragrant ingredient may include 1-nonanal, 6Z-nonenol and nonadienal.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide new compositions and methods for stimulating metallothionein production. It is a further object of the invention to improve the overall appearance of skin, including treating, reversing, and/or preventing signs of aging, such as skin wrinkles, by stimulating metallothionein production with cosmetic compositions comprising effective amounts of cis-6-nonenol.
The foregoing discussion is presented solely to provide a better understanding of nature of the problems confronting the art and should not be construed in any way as an admission as to prior art nor should the citation of any reference herein be construed as an admission that such reference constitutes “prior art” to the instant application.